The Match Maker
by Kaida-Chan414
Summary: I, Arisu Ryokuchi, am known as the match maker. I will do everything in my power to help the love confused students of Shinobi High and make your perfect match. AU. Multiple pairings involved.
1. LeeSaku: How It Began

The Match Maker

How it all Began

I didn't ask for this honest. I didn't ask for the line of people asking for my help, pulling me thousands of different direction at once. I don't need this stress, but it keeps coming back around and I'm just too nice to turn the poor souls away. Thus the reason I started this club in the first place. Here in an abandoned music room of Shinobi High I, Arisu Ryokuchi, am known as the match maker. I will do everything in my power to help the love confused students of Shinobi High and make your perfect match.

This whole idea came around a few months into the school year I first attended Shinobi High. I was consoling my friend Lee; for he was upset that he couldn't seem to do things right to get Sakura to like him.

~FB~

"its okay, Lee," I mused, rubbing his back lightly.

"No it's not, Sakura-Chan will never like me," he wailed.

"That's not true Lee," I tried to sound reassuring.

"Tell me Arisu, how do I get her to like me?" Lee asked desperately.

"Well you could always try…"

~TS~

Lee walked down by the football field hoping to catch Sakura before she went home after practice. He had a special hop in his step as he spotted her and her team. A huge grin pulled across his features, one would describe it as light beamed off of his white teeth as happiness consumed him. Lee loved watching Sakura cheer, she had a way of making every movement so precise and fluid; it was hypnotic. Lee was pulled from his thoughts when he noticed a punt coming right towards Sakura, whose back was turned from the field. Lee quickly vaulted over the three foot fence. He ran full speed towards the un-expecting girls.

"Sakura!" He yelled getting the attention of the squad.

Sakura noticed the stray football coming at her. Lee jumped, grabbing Sakura and twisting to land on his back, pushing the other girls out of the way in the process. The football boys rushed over to make sure everyone was alright. Sakura finally opened her eyes. Her breaths coming in rapidly, she turned to look at the situation she ended up in.

"Lee?" she queried.

"I saw the football coming towards you and the others. I acted on instinct to protect you so I jumped the fence and tried to get you attention, but you were frozen in place to I jumped and knocked you and them out of the way," Lee explained, cringing as he tried to sit up.

"Thank you Lee," Sakura said pulling Lee into a hug, "How can I make it up to you?"

"Go on a date with me?" Lee answered hopefully.

Sakura sighed. "It's the least I can do."

"Next Saturday ok with you?"

"Yes."

~TS~

Lee and I scampered around preparing everything. I was to play waitress this faithful night though I really didn't want, but I was the one who suggested this plan and I'd see it through till the end no matter how much my dignity protested. Lee had done a lovely job at making a meal, though if you ask me he had the home economics people help him.

"Question. Lee how exactly did you find out what to make for Sakura?" I inquired.

Lee gave me a goofy grin. "My little secret."

He had Naruto spy for him again.

"Hurry I have to pick up Sakura soon," Lee whined.

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there. Just hold your pretty little horses," I huffed, finishing arranging the roses in a vase.

"Go get her, I'll finish the last finishing touches here," I ordered.

He nodded before rushing off.

~TS~

Lee led Sakura through a beautiful garden arm in arm. They laughed and talked as they made their way to the center.

"Where are we going Lee?" Sakura questioned.

"You'll see. We're almost there," Lee answered with a smile.

Sakura felt her heart swell at the sight of his smile.

"Here we are," Lee stated as he pushed a branch out of the way.

There Sakura found a table set for two next to a small pound that reflected the full moon. A dozen of blood red roses sat in an ivory vase. The moon cast an ivory gleam on everything within the garden setting the mood nicely. Sakura's features broke out into a huge smile. Lee guided her over to her seat. Which Sakura gladly took and Lee pushed in her chair. He took his seat across from her.

I walked in holding a bottle of sparkling cider wrapped in a white towel as though it was wine. I quietly walked up to the two.

"Sparkling cider, Miss?" I asked Sakura.

She nodded and I filled her glass three quarters of the way before turning to Lee.

"And for you, Sir?"

He nodded too and I filled his glass the same.

"I'll be right back with your meal," I said with a bow before exiting to the right.

"Lee, why?" she questioned.

"Because I wanted to show you a place as beautiful as you, but now that you are here I can judge that you are more beautiful than this garden," Lee cornily responded.

Sakura flushed with color. "Thank you, Lee."

I rolled my eyes at him and his cliché way of doing things, but hey that's what makes Lee the way he is.

"You meal," I stated setting down the try stand and placing the tray down.

I placed the plates of Shiratama Anmitsu down in front of them.

"Do enjoy," I remarked before retreating back to my corner, or really bush.

"How did you know?" Sakura asked in shock.

Lee blushed slightly. "I asked Ino what your favorite food was."

Sakura laughed at his bashful response. I smiled at the scene before me. I could tell that they were really connecting. By the next week they were officially an item.

~EFB~

Yep that's how it all started. Sakura coined the title of me being a match maker and Lee bragged about how I helped him out and thus people started to come to me for help and I decided to make a club for it rather than being attacked walking down the hallway every day. So here I am. Remember if you ever need any love advice within the walls of Shinobi High come to me the match maker I'll make your perfect match guaranteed.


	2. KisaIta: Of Bad Asses and Seafood

KisaIta

Of Bad Asses and Seafood

Humming Christmas tunes around this time of year isn't a surprise coming from me. In my hands I carried an armful of boxes of Christmas decorations. Slipping into my office, AKA the fourth music room that had been abandoned for years, I smiled at how the place was shaping up once again. Still humming I began to disassemble the array of disorganized ordainments within the box, though I did bring this upon myself when I asked Naruto to help me take them down. I smile as I pull an especially sentimental one. A fish with a leather jacket, I remember why I was given this handmade gift.

~FB~

It was nearly six o'clock and I was in the process of heading home having just finished up the stupid club paperwork for that month and recently finishing my last clients problem when I heard a knock on the door. I didn't even have enough time to even say "come in" or "I'm leaving now" when a crop of long black locks caught my attention. Looking up I caught the cold onyx orbs of none other than Itachi Uchiha, the number one bad ass of the school. I looked at him completely baffled.

"What can I do for the heartless Uchiha?" I questioned leaning against the edge of my desk, crossing my arms in front of me.

To say that the oldest Uchiha and I didn't get along was an understatement, considering our past yeah.

Itachi looked down and took a deep breath. "Look if there any other way of doing this I wouldn't be here, but since you are my last chance there is nothing I can do but come to you. We both hate each other I know this, but if you help me I'll make it worth your wild."

I raised an eyebrow at the male. "The Great Itachi Uchiha has to resort to bribery huh?"

"I figure that's the best way to deal with you."

My blue eyes narrowed at the male.

"Will you help me or not?" frustration radiated off of him.

I smirked, this was fun. "You have to tell me what I'm helping you with first and then I'll decide."

Itachi glared, a small blush pooled at his checks, so faint it took a lot to even notice it.

"I need help…..getting Kisame," he quietly responded.

I giggled and Itachi glared once again.

"What? I find it cute that the punk fell for the human fish," I defended myself.

"Will you help me or not?" Itachi was exasperated now.

"I'll help just give me some time to figure out a plan."

~TS~

"Kisame! Kisame! Do you have a minute?" I yelled as I ran after the tall male.

"Not really I need to get to swim practice," Kisame responded.

"Oh duh." I whacked my forehead. "Can I catch you afterwards then? We really need to talk."

Kisame nodded and I smiled.

"See you after practice then."

~TS~

I sat at my desk once again working late, but this time intentionally waiting on a blue man to come through my door again. I heard the door slip open, looking up I was met with blue.

"There you are, I was starting to think you forgot," I scolded.

Kisame chuckled at me. "Did you find out anything?"

"Well a little birdie told me some interesting things and I think that you should just ask him," I stated.

"But what if he rejects me?" concern flooded his slate orbs.

I removed myself from my chair and walked around the desk. Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder and looking him straight in the eye with a reassuring stare.

"Don't worry; the odds are in your favor. Now be a man and grow some balls and just ask him will you. I mean come on, Kisame; you're the biggest guy in school. You're the captain of the swim team. What is there about you not to admire and love? I believe full heartedly that you can sweep the tight ass prick we all know as Itachi Uchiha," I stated earning a glare for my comment of Itachi, "Just ask him, you only have a few more days till the winter formal."

Kisame sighed but agreed with me. Finally got through his thick head!

~TS~

Ok, so I know this would count as a stalker, or a peeping tom but I don't care this is the only way to really know what happened. Yes, I'm fallowing Kisame like a lost puppy armed with a camera because there is no way I'm passing up the opportunity to have some black mail on the Uchiha, but also I find them to be a cute couple in a twisted weird way but still cute.

Aw, there they are. Go Kisame!

"Itachi, ah can I talk to you for a moment?" Kisame bashfully asked as the two men stood awkwardly in the hallway.

Itachi nodded leading them to a quieter place to talk which so happened to be my music room. Now you want to talk about a weird feeling try sneaking into your own space while other people are standing just within the doorway.

"What did you want to talk about?" Itachi asked in his monotone voice trying to hide how nervous he really was.

"Well, you see I, … God damn it why is this so hard?" Kisame cradled his head in his hands out of frustration.

Itachi's mask was broken replaced with one of confusion. Slowly Itachi lifted his hand up and touched the taller male's shoulder. Kisame jumped at that. They shared a moment of just staring into each other's eyes as I continued to snap shots.

"Will you go to the Winter Formal with me?" Kisame finally blurted.

Itachi's lips slightly turned up, (I wouldn't believe it either if I didn't capture the picture of it) as he nodded in acceptance. Kisame smiled a huge smile and swept the smaller male in his arms and kissed him full heartedly on the lips. Itachi froze for a second or two before returning the kiss.

~EFB~

I sighed. Despite how much I hate Itachi it was fun helping him and Kisame. They still are a big item to do this day and I'm happy for them. In return for my services Itachi made me this ordainment as a reminder that he owed me one for this.


	3. NaruHina: The Shy Ones

NaruHina

The Shy Ones

It's a misty rainy day today, as I sat in my office sipping at my tea. Days like this remind me of the time a shy girl graced me with her presence.

~FB~

I was searching my desk for the stupid club activity form when I head my door open and a voice the size of a mouse. Looking up I was met with light violet orbs.

"Hinata-Chan, what brings you here?"

"Well, um I-I, you see um," she blushed the shade of cherry.

"Honey sit down and let me guess this has something to do with Naruto."

She blushed a deep shade; hit the nail on the head.

"You want him to take you to homecoming huh?" I inquired.

She nodded her head slightly.

"Don't worry Hina-Chan, I'll help you." I smiled at her.

~FB~

I love Hina, but her shyness could get really annoying. Every idea I had she shoot down instantly leaving me no choice but the old false meeting trick. I took the following steps.

Step one: standing in the hallway looking for the overly hyper knucklehead blonde over the mass of people that me, being as short as I am, had to stand on a chair to even have a chance at finding the spikey blonde mass of hair.

'_Blonde spikey head where are you?' _I hummed in my head.

"Arisu, are you looking for someone?"

I jumped from the sudden deep voice nest to me, falling from the chair in the process. Arms caught me through, looking up into crystal blue eyes.

"Yes, you actually, but I wasn't planning on falling into you."

Naruto laughed at this.

"So did you come up with a plan?" he asked, as he placed me upright on the floor.

Excitement reflected in his eyes.

"Yes, Naruto, can you meet me in my music room at 3:00? I'll tell you then," I smiled reassuringly.

"Okay, see you then." And he rushed off down the hall to meet up with Kiba.

Step two: searching for the overly shy maiden.

Slipping into class I sat next to Hinata for a change. The bell rang and as usual we were waiting for Kakashi-Sensei. I leaned over to whisper to Hinata.

"I've come up with an amazing plan that you couldn't possibly say no to. Meet me in my music room at 3:00 and I'll explain everything."

She nodded and we both turned as Kakashi-Sensei entered.

Step 3: hid behind the potted plant and piano and wait for the two parties to arrive.

Hinata was the first to enter; I could tell she was overly nervous and slowly slipping into the room. Then Naruto entered.

"Hinata-Chan!" shock showed on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm supposed to meet Arisu-Chan here," she softly replied.

"I'm supposed to meet her here too," Naruto beamed.

Then silence. I slapped my forehead. Why did Naruto have to be such an idiot? Popping up from my hiding spot and nearly giving Hinata a heart attack in the process.

"Naruto, just ask her already," I practically yelled.

"Oh yeah, Hinata-Chan, I was wondering if you wanted to go to homecoming with me?"

"Um, ah," Hinata tried to answer giving up and nodding, her face the shade of a tomato.

I sighed, finally getting that over with. Hinata laughed at me.

"I swear you two would have been the death of me."

Everyone in the room laughed at that.

~EFB~

The memory alone made me laugh. Excuse me now I hear a knock at my door and I, Arisu Ryokuchi, the Match Maker will never stop till I ensure the love helpless of Shinobi High are taken care of.


	4. SasoDei: The Art of Love

_**AN: Slight ooc with this one but I tried. Sorry took so long to update my life is consumed by my AP lit class.**_

SasoDei

The Art of Love

I love the art show! It's amazing to see all the artistic talent this school holds. One piece especially reminds me of the time I dealt with the love mess of two specially gifted artists.

~FB~

I finally got a moment of silence to sit and enjoy a pot of tea and reflect on a job well done when a mess of blonde bursts through my door.

"I can't believe this! How could he possibly do that to me? I mean I know he doesn't know but when he does things like that I just want to jump him so badly!" bellowed the young artist.

"Dei. Dei! Deidara!" I screamed, "Will you just shut up already?!"

Deidara fell silent. I sighed, dealing with the blonde generally ended in a headache.

"Calm down, back up and tell me who the hell you're talking about," I ordered.

Deidara took a deep breath before calmly as possible stating, "Sasori, the bastard that taunts me constantly."

I just gave him a look as he went on.

"Like today in class he was doing the pottery wheel and, and" Deidara blushed.

I shook my head. "You're hopeless, Dei, hopeless."

"Shut up," Deidara yelled at me.

I chuckled.

"Here's an idea, tell him how you feel," I stated, looking at him seriously.

Deidara gave me a horrified look. "I can't do that he'd be like 'ha brat, and you thought I'd like an insignificant brat like you' or something to that effect and laugh at me."

I sighed; this has been the argument we've been having for a month already.

"You know what; sometimes I really think you are a girl. You have no balls," I remarked, waving him off as I grabbed a stack of books I've been meaning to put away.

"I do too!" yelled Deidara in defense.

I turned to him thrust a music book in his face. "Prove it!"

Looking at the book crossed eyed he retorted. "Fine."

Deidara stormed out the room like a blonde with a mission. I smiled to myself I knew him to well, just insult his man card and you could him do anything.

I watched Deidara storm down the hall towards the art room that a certain redhead adored. Deidara grabbed the door handle and paused, his nerves finally set in. Upon hearing footsteps on the other side of the door Dedara darted down the hall around the corner than even the fastest sprinter on the Track team. I smacked my forehead. He's a girl, a bona fide girl. Sasori exited the art room a second later.

'That's in I'm taking this into my own hands.' I thought

Turning the corner I darted to the redhead.

"Sasori-sempei! I have a question on art," I called, noticing the horrified face of Deidara, whom was pearing around a set of lockers down the way.

Sasori gave me a blank stare, completely lacking emotion. I could see why Deidara got unnerved by it.

"What is it? I have more important things to do than engage my time with a useless woman," his cold voice chided.

I could feel the vein on my forehead want to pop from frustration but I kept my cool and sweetly replied, "I'm doing a study on the philosophy of art and I wanted to ask your opinion since you are a brilliant artist. Do you think that s person looking at an art work can feel the emotion of the artist, or more specifically the type of person the artist is?"

Sasori gave me a slightly interested look.

"I suppose if the feeling was strong enough and filled the work completely a person could in fact feel that emotion, but the likely hood of the viewer being able to observe that emotion is slim to none and the analyzing who the person behind the painting would be harder because most artists draw what is around then not what is inside of them and the process to fully do that one would have to take every piece the artist ever did from doodle to major works and overlay them to find similar details and that would be virtually impossible," he responded.

I was surprised he gave such a well thought out statement; I was expecting a no or something short like that.

"Thanks Sasori-sempie," I said before walking past him, grabbing the hyperventilating blonde on the way.

"Deidara get a hold of yourself!" I yelled, slamming the blonde against the wall, "I just asked if a person could feel the emotion of the artist through an artwork."

Hearing this Deidara seemed to regain some form of himself.

"Really? That's all you asked?" He looked like a beaten puppy looking up at its owner.

"Yes, that's all I said," I reassured.

Deidara finally calmed down and started thinking and functioning like a normal human being.

"You're still a girly man," I stated jokingly.

"I know, ok just-I don't know what to do," he gave me those big blue puppy eyes.

I looked at him then away, glanced slightly at him.

"Fine, just stop doing that," I caved.

"Yay!" he bounced around.

I sighed. This was going to be a long project.

"Dei, you can't just keep shooting down my ideas when I'm trying to help," I reprimanded.

"But, but you saw how he is! The expressionless face and the judging eyes," Deidara responded with a shudder.

"Then riddle me this, why do you like him then?" I questioned, grabbing hold of the blonde's shoulders.

Deidara thought for a moment before responding, "well I like his passion for art, despite his hold demeanor he has moments that he's nice and he's helpful when it comes to art and he's really hot and,"

"Ok, ok, I get it just stop now," I said, shaking my head.

"So help me," he whined.

"I'm trying," I mimicked him.

At my wits end I was about to bash in a certain blonde's head when said blonde burst through my door.

"You'll never guess what happened today in class," Deidara beamed.

"What," I practically hissed out of annoyance.

"We, as seniors, have to do a special project and we were paired up and my partner is Sasori." He practically danced about.

"Yippie," I mused, already predicting the headache of the blonde's daily visits.

"Why are you in such a mood?" Deidara stopped his bouncing about.

"You that's what. You're happy now but I know all this week you'll be complaining about how cold he is and how you don't know how to tell him but you turn down any suggestion I make and," I babbled on.

"Sorry," he said softly, "I'm not that bad with this, am I?

I just gave him a look.

"Really?" he looked down at his feet. "Maybe this is a chance for me to actually do something. I'm just scared that it'll be like back in Iwa."

My features softened. I figured he wasn't over that rejection and torment.

"It'll be alright. I'm here for you no matter what and if Sasori's an ass about this I'll personally punch him in the face," I reassured, pulling Deidara into a hug. "Sometimes you just have to take a risk to be happy."

Deidara hugged me back. "Thank you."

I kissed the top of his forehead as a good luck charm before pushing him towards the door.

"Get out of her. You have a prince charming to win over." I gave him a little wink.

Deidara smiled back at me for heading towards the art room.

Several days passed and I didn't hear anything from the blonde which concerned me greatly. I was starting to get used to the explosions of doors against walls and the annoyingly blonde. So I decided to go check on things.

I tried peering in from the small window of the art room, but failed to see anything. Sneaking into the room I darted behind a massive canvas. I must say that this profession of mine really boosted my ninja skills a lot. Slightly peeping out from my cover I caught sight of the two seniors. They were being pleasant with one and other, it really made me happy to see. They even started a paint war between them. I smiled inwardly at the sight. I choose that moment to slip from the room knowing Deidara would tell all about it when the painting was finished.

And he did exactly that. It was cute seeing him with that sparkle in his eye. Deidara still stays in contact with me even with his busy collage schedule. The two artists still are going strong even now and they're so cute.

Well I better get back to helping my most recent patron rather than browsing art work. Until next time.


	5. NejiTen: Arrow of the Heart

NejixTenTen

Arrow of the Heart

I smiled at the picture on my desk; me and Ten Ten at regional archery tournament last year. I remember it well; it's quite a fond memory. I also remember the months before it too, filled with drama because of a certain brunette genius.

x

I shifted the shihakusho uniform on while I listened to the overzealous female.

"He's just so amazing like today in calculus he practically taught the class because Asuma-sensei was out sick and the sub was so stupid," she continued to drown on.

"Sounds awesome," I stated half-heartedly, kind of getting bored of hearing about Neji.

"It was, you would have laughed at the subs face," Ten Ten continued.

"Yep, so when you going to tell him you're obsessed with him?" I teased.

Ten Ten flushed crimson and punched me lightly on the arm.

"I'm just saying. You know that most of the time men won't make the first move and some of them want you to make the first move. Confidence is the new sexy," I encouraged.

"But, but its Neji. How do I even approach him that way?" she asked fiving me a mortified look.

I sighed at her as we exited the locker room nearly running into someone.

"Sorry Neji-san," I apologized.

He just gave me a nod as though he had something on his mind and didn't really care about his surroundings. I raised my eyebrow at him, silently asking what was going on. He shrugged his shoulders at me before walking off.

"What was that about?" Ten Ten queried.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," I stated swiping up two quivers and bows.

I walked over to Neji handing him a bow and quiver. He gave me a look but took the equipment regardless.

"So Neji what are you not telling me?" I pried as we both stood in our places for practice.

He stayed silent for a few minutes. Drawing an arrow from the quiver, he gracefully drew back anchoring at his chin. Letting his fingers go the arrow flew true. I could tell he was debating about telling me.

"I'm a little emotionally instable right now," he stated drawing another arrow.

I gave him a sideways glance. "You generally are around this time, it's close to when your father died in the accident, but that's not just it this time."

He nodded. I waited another moment for him to speak.

"It's a female huh?" I questioned, I had known him long enough to notice the differences in his stoic face.

He nodded again, no saying a word but still engaging me in his silent ways of communicating.

"In our grade?"

Nod.

"Do I know her?"

Nod.

"Do I know her well?"

Hesitantly, but still nodded.

I smiled because I knew who it was.

"Do you want me to help?"

He shook his head. "I'll take care of this; it would hurt my pride if I let you help me."

I knew he'd say that.

"Well you know what I think," I started, drawing my own bow back, "destiny smiles on you and she."

Releasing the arrow, force gliding it to the bull's-eye; I smiled at him reassuring him all will go well.

x

The days that fallowed were spent encouraging both parties to the point of annoyance. I knew it was no use, Neji did things at his own pace and nothing anyone could say could change that, but at least I got Ten Ten's confidence up to actually having a regular conversation with Neji rather than be a little stalking fan girl. I smiled when I walked into the clubhouse and saw them talking and working together. But something changed quickly. Neji grew distant, even to me, which was worrying and Ten Ten was thrown into hysteria worrying that it was something she had done or said to set off the change him. So I finally took things into my own hands.

At the start of practice I grabbed Neji and dragged him into the supply closet. I pushed him into the back corner blocking him in.

"Neji, what the hell is going on?" I practically yelled, fully annoyed at the male.

Neji wouldn't look me in the eye.

"What is it? You don't just drift away from people especially people you trust. Tell me!"

He still wouldn't meet my eye.

"Damnit Neji I want to help but you and your damn pride. Fuck your pride Neji! You're hurting her you realize that yes? You've finally noticed her more; you've finally opened up to her. She's been waiting for that for three years now. Why are you drifting away, even to me and Hinata?" I grabbed his head forcing him to look at me, to see the concern and the honesty within my eyes.

Neji searched my eyes looking for something I wasn't sure what, but I guess he found it because in the next second he was spilling his guts.

"My uncle is sending me to an elite boarding school after this semester, I don't want to hurt anyone so I'm distancing myself but I guess that hurts you more. I never heard of a long distance relationship ever working so I thought if I pushed her away it would be better."

I slapped him, shocking the hell out of Neji.

"You are an idiot. Long distance relationships work as long as you both put in the effort and you're feeling are strong enough. You are going to go out there apologize for being an asshole then you're going to tell her you love her," I ordered.

Neji just nodded and scurried around me.

x

Needless to say Neji and Ten Ten got together and art still going strong. Ten Ten and him have figured out a system to see each other during breaks and what not and not to mention the archery tournaments. It's cute how they are and all it took was a slap to the face and a push in the right direction.


End file.
